dragonsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Krystal Wars
Krystal Wars is the second series in Dragons. The eponymous Krystal Wars was a war fought between the Norvagen, Draigar, and Vorgan factions for the control of the Krystals Of Power. History After endless years of battle, the old warriors have retreated. Even the old dragons have disappeared, leaving behind only the mysterious krystals that hold the elemental powers. The time of the Krystal Wars is upon the land. The heroic draigar army is under attack from the sea-faring Norvagen marauders and the mutant Vorgans. Fierce dragons never seen before take flight to join the fray. Having joined forces the Valtheran and Warfang creating the Draigar, led by the Dragon Slayer Padraig, to fight off the new threat of the coastal Norvagen and the creatures from the southern swamps, the Vorgan. Sets List of sets Large sets: 9891 Vorgan Stronghold 9898 Draigar Castle 9878 Ultimate Battle 9895 Man-O-War 98921 Battle Chest (Non-canon) Medium Sets: 9885 Marauder's Cliff 9883 Sea Dragon 9882 Fire Mountain 9877 Island of Fire 9876 Marauder's Ambush Small Sets: 9873 Vorgan Attack 9884 Ghost Dragon Small Sets: 9867 Vorgan War Chest (Non-canon) 9865 Norvagen War Chest (Non-canon) 9866 Draigar War Chest (Non-canon) Lore Valtheran and Warfang United After centuries of war, Padraig, the Dragon Slayer, slayed the evil Dragon Eironchard at Fire Mountain. He then united the two armies to form the Draigar. Norvagen marauders were invading from the east, and with their now combined strength, the Draigar defended their coastlines from this new threat. The Krystal Wars The Norvagen started a massive invasion, but when they arrived on the lush Valtheran plains they found the villages burnt and pillaged by the foul swamp beasts of the Vorgan. The Draigar tried to fend off the Vorgan and Norvagen attacks in a three way war. The Vorgan were searching for the great Krystals Of Power. Soon the Draigar and Norvagen found out and the Krystals were discovered and thus began the Krystal Wars. Each faction vied for control over the great power Krystals. The Draigar held one in Draigar Castle , which was besieged twice during the war. The Vorgan held their Krystals in terrifying prison camps , whilst the Norvagen kept theirs on board their great Man O' War battleships. After decades of war, the Dragons started to disappear mysteriously. Both the Draigar and Norvagen armies accused each other, preparing for the last battle. Led by their respective kings, the two armies met, but before the battle, a massive Vorgan army attacked the Draigar and Norvagen, capturing their kings and starting the war of Fire And Ice. Fire And Ice The Norvagen and Draigar eventually united to form the Fyren, reminiscent of the Valtheran and Warfang alliance before them, to fight the new threat of the Vorgan and their terrifying Ice Vorgan allies. Xenoz had summoned the Ice Dragons and Dev and Kyra lead the Fyren into battle, helped by Thoron, king of the dragons, who's responsible for the end of the Krystal Wars. Category:Sets Category:Krystal Wars Category:Event Category:Dragons